Fate of Hyrule
by King667
Summary: The fate of Hyrule a crossover of Zelda fire emblem black butler attack on titan Kid icarus D gray man code Geass Danny Phantom blue exorcist and Kenshin. When creatures (titans) enter Hyrule. More and more people appear from different dimensions. Can King Link trust them or will Hyrule fall? (After Twilight Princess)


The Attack chapter 1

"Link what do we do?!" a guard panicked as houses were on fire the sky was red strange monster's were everywhere and Hyrule was in chaos. "Get people out of here!" Link yelled over the chaos. "And what of you?!" The guard replied. "I am going after Zelda!" link shouted as he ran off to the crumbling castle. "Let's go everyone out go now!" the guard barked as people fled to Hyrule field. "Zelda we have to go now!" Link finally found her while clutching his sword. "Link you came!" Zelda gasped as she ran to him and Impa followed Zelda. "Impa help me fight and protect Zelda" Link yelled as he grabbed Zelda's hand and ran down the hallway. "Right!" she yelled as she threw a knife into a creatures head but it did not die.

When they got out of the castle Zelda cried for her people and for her home and what it had become. "A little more Zelda jus….. Watch out!" Link yelled as a huge fist broke his shield and sent him and Zelda flying with its force. "Link get up! Come on!" Zelda crawled to him and shook him. "Wha….uh… (Moan)…." Link muttered and groaned. "Link!" Zelda screamed as the giant creature came at them again. Metal screamed as it clashed with the creature's teeth. "Go now get him out of here!" a boy in a mask yelled as his sword cracked with the creatures teeth. "NOW!" He barked as he was being push down into the ground. "Zelda let's go!" Impa yelled as she picked up link and ran with Zelda hand to hand. "Impa go on ahead I will catch up with you!" Zelda told her and ran to help the boy. Meanwhile the boy's back was almost to the ground. When Zelda came the boy's sword broke. He managed to dodge with his side being bite. As he landed he yelped with pain and tried to get up. Zelda dragged him then helped him walk to Hyrule field with the other people from the town. They cried and screamed to what happened to their home.

So they went to Kakariko village to seek refuge. "Zelda that was crazy" link whispered the kissed her. "I am fine my king but I am worried about him." Zelda slightly pulled away and pointed to the boy who had gotten up. Zelda rushed to help him."Thank you but you…you….are an IDIOT!" The boy shouted slapping her away and got up. "What?" Zelda asked confused. "I told you to go but you came back I had the beast under control!" he barked at her then grunted with pain and kneeled down. "Man is Crom is going to have my head!" he muttered. "MARTH!" A voice came from a portal. "Yup I was right here he is" the boy complained. "There you are and you are injured you are such an idiot!" A man ran up to the boy. The boy collapsed. "Marth! He's lost a lot of blood." When they got there Crom explained that they were from a different land and that half of their world just disappeared and skeleton wolves and skeletons appeared after a different world appeared.

Zelda and link said that the same thing happened but the other half destroyed their world. The next day Link and Crom had decided to go back to see what the creatures were. They left Zelda Impa and Marth back at the village and told them they would come back. Link and Crom gingerly walked through the broken town. "Hurry over here!" Crom ducked behind a cart and link followed.

A creature walked by. It smiled with giant teeth. Once it was gone they kept on walking they heard footsteps and shouting. "It's coming from over there!" Crom shouted and ran towards the shouting. There was a boy yelling at one of the creatures with black hair. "Sebastian crush The head I order you!" the boy shouted as he rode on the creatures shoulder. It grunted grabbed the creature's head and crushed it in one hit. The boy's titan got hit from behind and he went flying. "Sebastian!" he screamed as he reached out but missed. Then a giant robot grabbed him and shot at the Titans. It grabbed Link and Crom and rode off. "Is everyone ok?" a voice boomed from the Machine. "Go back! Sebastian!" the boy cried as his Titan started to run after them. The robot charged and cut the ankle of Sebastian. "You pathetic creature stay there" it said and rode off. Then a giant titan foot came down about to smash them when they turned light blue. "Whew that was close be careful next time." A silver haired boy snapped at them. They watched him as he floated away. "Where are we going I need to know now" the voice demanded. "O-out of the city" Crom said as they rushed off.


End file.
